Circuits which generate, or synthesize, a specific function, such as a time dependent function, are well known in the art and are utilized in a great variety of applications. Function generators, and especially time dependent functions, are generally regarded by those skilled in the art as an analog circuit function. Another method to provide basically the same result is to generate the desired function in an analog manner and then make an analog to digital coversion. Either of these prior art methods of synthesizing a function are unsatisfactory in many applications because of the size and complexity, as well as the power requirements.